Don't you worry, Cause you have my Heart
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: When a pair of twins' parents divorce when they are one year olds, and the mother takes the daughter halfway round the world, what will happen if long-lost siblings meet up? And will Kaia Mitchell take the heart of a certain tall, blonde, and eyebrows?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER 4 ALL CHAPTERS: I DON'T OWN BTR! **

**But I bet you already knew that.**

**Chapter 1: Big Time Prologue**

_"OKAY! I want a divorce," said Hannah Mitchell._

_"What!"_

_"You heard me. Either agree, or I'm leaving and taking one of the kids,"_

_"Oh, come on! Why would you do this to me?" asked Aaron Mitchell._

_"Because! I went through your phone the other night. Who's Emily?"_

_"A...friend?"_

_"Oh. Then you must be quite close 'friends' if you say 'I Love You' to her!"_

_"OK! But I'm not agreeing to the divorce. You can take Kaia! I wouldn't know how to raise a girl!"_

_"Fine. This settles it. I'm leaving in a week for Los Angeles," said Hannah, walking out of the room._

_**15 years later...**_

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Yes sweetie!"

"I need to go to school! I'll text you after hockey practice!" I yelled.

"Okay! Take your car!"

"Okay!" I walked out the door, and stopped outside to admire my new car. A 2011 Piecha Mercedes-Benz E-Class Convertible W207.  
>"Bye Mom!"<br>"Siya honey!"  
>"What time does Dad get home?"<br>"Around ten tonight!"

"Cool! Thanks!" I yelled, as I drove off to the Palm Woods School...

**(That day) IN MINNESOTA...**

"So, we have a deal," Kendall Knight said.

"Yeah," said Gustavo Rocque.

_**BACK IN LA!**_

"Siya all next week," said my coach.

"Siya!" I yelled. I picked up my stick, and my helmet, and skated off the ice.

"Kaia!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you able to be assistant coach for the kids' team on Thursday?"

"Sure! I'll have to tell Mom though," I said. I pulled out my iPhone 4, and texted Mom.

**To: **_**Mom**_**  
>From:<strong>_** Kaia**_**  
><strong>_**Hey, am I able to ast. coach on thu?**_

**To : **_**Kaia  
><strong>_**From: **_**Mom  
>No, sorry. U have 2 come 2 my show on thurs. 4.30-7pm. Sorry.<strong>_

"Sorry! I have to go to Mom's runway on Thursday!"

"It's OK!"

I took off my skates, and put on my black pumps. I walked to my car, listening to music, when I banged in to someone. That someone, being no more than Jett Stetson, former boyfriend of Kaia Morris, and most annoying prick of all time.  
>"Hello, Jett," I said, putting a fake smile on my face.<br>"Why, hello Energizer Bunny,"  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"I'm just going to go and practice my skating. Do you want a coffee? Here, have mine," he said, taking the lid off and pouring it on my head.  
>"Oh, you f**king s**thead!" I yelled. I took out my swiss army knife, and pointed it at him.<br>"I know how to use this!" I said, before putting it back in my bag and skipping off.

**LOGAN POV:**

"Are you saying, that my mom, Joanna Mitchell, isn't my mom? And that I have a twin sister? This is bull crap!" I said.  
>"Yes! And we're fed up with your attitude! So you can go to L.A. with your friends, if you promise to find your sister!"<br>"Fine!" I yelled. I went upstairs to pack my bags. I've gotta get new friends!

**Okay! First chapter is up! **

**I want at least one review b4 I update! It can be a flame, but this is just an idea, so don't annoy me about it!**

**SIYA!**

**B**

**BT**

**BTF**

**BTFA**

**BTF**

**BT**

**B**

**;D**


	2. Movie Night with Camille

**Since I got quite a lot of good reviews for the last chapter, I'm going to update. **

**RANDOMNESS: I'm happy because today at school, it's Pyjama Day, Shared Lunch, and a movie. AND IT'S RAINING! So yeah, I'm happy...but I'm also afraid, because I have to get three teeth removed (one in the roof of my mouth, one in my gum, and one baby tooth). Wish me luck for the operation (which happens on the 23rd of August, 4 days before my birthday). And then, 3 weeks later, I have to get braces for 2 years... D:**

**Chapter 2: Hannah's Story**

**Hannah Morris-Mitchell POV:**

"Sit down, I have something to tell you," I told my almost seventeen-year-old daughter.

"What? Can't it wait?"

"No it can't, now sit down!"

"Fine,"

"Okay. Three things. One, what the hell is that in your hair?"

"It's coffee. I ran into Jett, who 'gave' me his,"

"Okay. I'll have a word with his mother. Now, two. Do you remember how I said Patrick isn't your father?"

"Yes,"

"Well, he's not. A guy named Aaron Mitchell is, which is the reason I have the last name, Morris-Mitchell,"

"Oh. Okay. What's number three?"

"You have a twin brother, and he's coming to stay in LA, at the Palm Woods,"  
>"WHAT!"<p>

"His name is Logan Mitchell, and he's lived with your father, and his step mother, Joanna, all his life, in Minnesota. Now, Gustavo Rocque is signing him and his friends up a deal. They're going to LA to become a boy band," I told her.

"So, let me get this straight. I have a twin brother, who's name is Logan Mitchell. He lives with my dad, in Minnesota, and the record producer, Gustavo Rocque is signing him, and his friends a record deal? This is flaming bull-crap,"

"Yes I know it is. Now, on Tuesday, you'll meet him, and his friends, at Rocque Records,"

"WHAT!"

"I know, now go and have a shower, you're starting to smell,"

"Okay. Oh, Mom?"

"What?"

"Can I go to the movies with Camille tonight?"

"Sure. Now go wash up, and go see your movie,"

"Okay. Thanks Mom,"

"You're welcome,"

I watched my daughter run up the stairs. I can't help but think of my little boy who's coming from Minnesota. Hmm... I miss you Logan...

**Later, after the movie**

**Camille POV:**

Kaia and I walked out of the cinema, laughing. We had just gone to see 'Toy Story 3' to 'connect with our inner child'.

"What about when Barbie starting ripping Ken's clothes!"

"And the bit about Buzz turning spanish?"

"And Mr. Tortilla Head?"

"And what about the bit about the computer-obsessed toy?" yelled Kaia. We burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh man, I wish we could do this every night!" I said.

"I know. Hey, did I tell you about my brother?"

"You never mentioned a brother!"

"I know, but Mom just told me about him today. He's coming to LA for a music deal with Gustavo Rocque,"

"Wow. How old is he?"

"Don't get any 'OMG, he must be freaking hot' ideas! His name is logan Mitchell, and he's my twin brother," said Kaia, slurping up the last of her strawberry lemonade.

"Okay. So, you were going to tell me about after hockey practice?"

"Yeah! So, I ran into none other than Jett Stetson,"

"No way! What was he doing there? What did he do?"

"He said he was 'practicing his skating', and he asked me if he wanted a coffee, he offered his, then without waiting for an answer, he dumped it on my head!"

"Oh my freaking god! What a total jerkface!"

" I know, right! Anyway, have you written your essay yet? It's due next Wednesday,"

"Oh crap! I knew I'd forgotten something! I'm sorry! Can you drop me back home?" I asked her.

"Sure, but you can take these keys, and drive yourself back to your home,"

"Nuh-uh! I can't take the keys to your Mercedes!"

"Sure! I'll just take a taxi home, no big deal! You can give the car back to me tommorow, at school,"

"Fine. I'll see you tommorow, okay?"

"Okay, siya Camille!"

"Bye Red Bull faerie!" I yelled over my shoulder, waving to my best friend.

**Okay. Sorry it was short! I quite liked this chapter! Okay. In the next chapter, we'll skip to when Kaia meets the boys at Rocque Records. Is that OK?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Boys of BTR

**HOLA!**

**Randomness: my little brother alby hates me kissing him, but I do it anyway!**

**Chapter 3: The Boys of BTR...**

**Kaia POV:**

"Signor Rocque! Dove sono i tuoi cani? Sono qui per portarli al Woods Palm!" I yelled, looking at my phone, while turning into the corridor.  
>"Ahh! You must be Kaia! Lovely to meet you!" he said, while air-kissing both my cheeks.<br>"'Ciao! I got your text. Where are the dogs? I need to take them to the Palm Woods!"  
>"Over there," he said pointing. I turned, and saw four guys. One was a tall brunette, with a face that screamed 'I'm pretty! Look at me'. The next was a short tan-skinned one, with a black helmet on his head. The next was a tall blonde, with very cute catterpillar eyebrows. I looked at the last. He was about an inch or two higher than me, with black hair and dark brown eyes. He had the exact same skin tone as Mom. So, I figured he was my twin.<br>"Are you Logan?" I asked. He nodded.  
>"I'm Kaia. I'm your twin sister, but don't blame me, I only found out last Thursday from our Mom," I said. I moved onto the helmet-headed boy,<br>"Who are you?"  
>"Carlos Geraldo Garcia,"<p>

I turned and faced the tall brunette,

"You?"

"James Isaac Diamond,"

I turned and faced the cute blonde.

"You, tall, blonde and eyebrows?"

"Hehe, Kelly called me that too. I'm Kendall D. Knight,"

"Why hello! My name is Kaia Harper Morris Mitchell. Nice to see you James Isaac Diamond, Carlos Geraldo Garcia, Twin Brother Mitchell, and Kendall D. Knight. We shall go to the Palm Woods, where those three boys will be staying, while, brother, you shall be staying in mine and Mom's mansion. Unless the boys would like to stay in the guest rooms?" I hinted.

"TO KAIA'S HOUSE!" they yelled. They ran and turned left.

"IT'S THE OTHER WAY! Bye Gustavo!" I said, skipping off.

**Okay, that was just a filler chapter, so the boys are in it now. Is the story ok? Flames are okay.**

**Randomness: I'm listening to City is Ours.**

**Thanks! **

**Kendall Schmidt is Mine**


	4. Family Reunion

**Randomness!: I woke up a like 3.30am to read/write fanfiction. Please R&R on my new story, 'We're Closer Now than Ever' cowritten with BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN. oh, and It's 6.07am now.**

**Chapter 4: Family Reunion**

I pulled up outside Mom's mansion.

"You live here?" James exclaimed, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Sì. ora, vuoi entrare o no?" I sad. I laughed at their confused expressions.

"I said, 'Yes. no, do you wanna go in or not?" I translated. The boys jumped out of my mercedes, while I collected their bags from the boot.

"Um, excuse me? A little help here!" I yelled, stumbling over to the boys. They turned and saw me, and they ran over to where I was standing, picking up their bags. i walked back to my car, and took my hockey gear and school bag out.

"Let's go!" I said, walking to the front gate. I pressed the button on the intercom.

_"Who's there?"_

"Hey Sebastian! It's Kaia, I've got the boys, can you let us in?"

_"Okay, Miss Morris-Mitchell,"_

A couple of moments later, the gates opened. I walked down the path, carrying my stuff back to the house. I walked up the steps, Sebastian coming and opening the door for me and the boys.

"Good Afternoon Sebastian,"

"Good Afternoon, Miss Morris-Mitchell," he replied. I smiled, and walked inside.

"Okay, Would you like me to show you your rooms, and then we'll take a tour of the rest of the house? or vice-versa?" I asked.

"First one," Logan mumbled.

"Okay, then," I said, walking up the glass stairs. The boys eagerly followed me. I showed Logan his room first. I opened the door, and in there, was a small chemistry set, a bookshelf, a minature TV, a small single bed with a spiderman duvet cover and a tiny computer.

"Sorry about the size. Mom's always wondered if you'd come back to her, and ever since your seventh birthday, she kinda realised you wouldn't come. Dad shut off all communication between us and you anyway. So, she made me 'Mommy's Perfect Princess'," I explained. He shrugged, and mumbled something about it being okay.

"Hey, Logie? Are you okay?" I asked, putting on a 2-year-old's voice. I guess this was over-whelming him, being at a new home, without his dad, with his new mom and baby sister. I sat him down on the bed, sitting next to him so he could lean on me. I got an idea,

(**Bold is Kaia, **_**Bold Italics is Kaia, Kendall, Carlos, and James**_)

"**Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
>We all have sorrow<br>But if we are wise  
>We know that there's always tomorrow<strong>

**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>"

Kendall joined in, followed closely by James and Carlos,

"_**Please swallow your pride  
>If I have things you need to borrow<br>For no one can fill those of your needs  
>That you don't let show<strong>_

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>_

_**If there is a load you have to bear  
>That you can't carry<br>I'm right up the road  
>I'll share your load<br>If you just call me**_"

It went back to just me,

"**So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<strong>"

Then all of us again,

"_**Lean on me when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>Till I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>_

_**Lean on me... **_"

We ended in perfect harmony. I realised logan had stopped crying, so I pulled him into a hug. He leaned into me, sniffling his nose.

"Okay, don't wipe your nose on me!" I exclaimed, but I pulled him tighter.

"Kaia? Who are you talking-" Mom looked into Logan's room.

"Mom, this is Kendall Knight, the blonde, James Diamond, the longest-haired brunette, Carlos Garcia, the one wearing the helmet, and I'm holding Logan, your son," I said. Logan looked up at his mother.

"Logan?"

"Are you my mom?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." said Mom. Logan burst out crying again, and Mom rushed to him. I smiled, and motioned for the other guys to follow me out of the room. I shut the door quietly behind me.

"Okay, first things first, do you want to sleep in the same room or in separate?"

"Uh, probably the same, otherwise we might get lost," said James.

"Kaia?" asked Carlos,

"Yeah?"

"You've got Logan's booger on your top," he said, motioning to my shoulder.

"Okay, let me go to the kitchen and get a paper towel, and then I'll show you your room," I said, walking back down the stairs. I went to the kitchen, and grabbed a paper towel. I ran back up the stairs, and along the corridor,

"Follow me!" I yelled over my shoulder. The boys followed, and I made my way to the end of the hallway. I opend a door, and looked inside. There was three single beds, all lined up, and a small couch. On the wall was a LCD television, with a whole shelf of video games and consoles.

"I guess Mom knew we had three boys coming," I said, laughing. The boys made themselves at home, putting their bags down. I turned, swinging my hockey bag around.

"Kaia? Why do you have a hockey stick in your bag?" asked Kendall.

"Oh, because I play with my guy friends at the ice rink. I help them practice. I'm quite a tough girl, you know!" I said.

"Really! We played hockey back in Minnesota!" Carlos yelled.

"OMG! That's awesome! Maybe I should take you down to the rink sometime?"

"That'd be great!" said James.

"Okay, now, I'm gonna leave you guys here to unpack, is that okay? I'm just at the other end of the hallway, through the door with the silver K on it," I said, leaving the room. I walked along the corridor, and stopped for a minute outside Logan's door. I heard sobbing, and Mom whispering 'It's alright, It's alright' over and over again.

"Poor Logie," I said I realised Mom had stopped, and was now opening the door.

"Is he okay? Can I go in?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go in, but just be careful Kaia," Mom warned. I nodded, and walked in.

"Hey big brother. Are you okay?" I said, sitting next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, so I did the same.

"**I see the crystal raindrops fall  
>And see the beauty of it all<br>Is when the sun comes shining through  
>To make those rainbows in my mind<br>When I think of you some time  
>And I want to spend some time with you<strong>

**Just the two of us  
>We can make it if we try<br>Just the two of us  
>Just the two of us<br>Building castles in the sky  
>Just the two of us<br>You and I**

**We look for love, no time for tears  
>Wasted waters's all that is<br>And it don't make no flowers grow  
>Good things might come to those who wait<br>Not to those who wait to late  
>We got to go for all we know<strong>

**I hear the crystal raindrops fall  
>On the window down the hall<br>And it becomes the morning dew  
>Darling, when the morning comes<br>And I see the morning sun  
>I want to be the one with you <strong>"

I sang, rocking Logan back and forth.

**A/N I really hate to end it here, I just have writer's block. Hope u liked it! **

**It's now 7.07 am. So I wrote it in 1 hour.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Bad Sleeps, Tennis, and BreakUp Songs

**Disclaimer: If you have the number 2074, add 100, minus 4, times it by 2, divide it by 8, and add 28452, you'll know that the answer is either 28994.5 or that I don't own Big Time Rush. I also don't own the Funky Hat song by WOWP**

**Bold words are: author's notes and times.**

_Italics are: thoughts_

**Kaia POV:**

I woke up on a sunny Saturday morning. As my eyelids fluttered open, the sound of my budgies in the aviary rose higher, the sweet smell of vanilla and roses filled the room, and a ray of sunshine hit the diamond chandelier by the window.

Then I hit reality.

It was pitch black outside, the only sound was the wind howling in the tree, and the only smell was of the fruit-scented air freshener in my en suite. I sat up and looked at the clock. **1.13 am**, it read. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _Why did I wake up so early?_

Then I heard it.

A loud sob filled the air. _Did I actually hear that or was it my imagination?_

There it was again. I stepped out into my fuzzy slippers. I walked out to the corridor, and walked along the long passageway. I stopped outside Mom's room. No noise. Just the soft sound of deep breathing. Then I made my way to the boys' room. Again, just the soft sound of deep breathing. And then Logan's room. I tapped on the door.

"Logie?"

"Kaia?"

"Come in,"

"Okay," I whispered, walking in. I walked over to his bed, and sat down.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm scared, Kaia. I don't know you, I don't know my own mother. I'm afraid of what might happen…" he trailed off.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Kaia Harper Morris-Mitchell, age 16, born to Hannah Morris and Patrick Mitchell. I play ice and field hockey, and assistant-coach pee-wee hockey. I'm described as bubbly, kind, nice, with _heaps_ of energy. I'm always chipper and happy when I wake up. Lots of people think I'm a fairy, with my energy and me only being five foot two. Mom's a fashion designer, and because of that, I've lived in Paris, Milan, New York, Sydney, New Delhi, and about… seven others. I like the colors red, black, pink, and blue. I like strawberry shortcake, seafood, and lasagna. I like strawberry lemonade, dolphins, and I usually wear heels to give me more height. I like all forms of music, dancing whenever I feel like, fashion, singing along to the radio, nutella, and being out there with my fashion choices. I don't like bright neon outfits that don't

match, liars, cheaters, and judgmental people. My nicknames are Ki, Harp, Harper,

(pagebreak!)

Energizer Bunny, and Red Bull Faerie. My hobbies include dancing, singing, listening to music, and designing my own clothes. Oh, and I am _very _afraid of clowns and spiders," I said, smiling. He gazed at my cheeks.

"What?" I frowned. He did the same.

"Smile again,"

"Okay?" I whispered, the corners of my mouth rising. He traced his finger over both cheeks.

"Dimples," he murmured. He smiled, and I felt my mouth grow wider, if it was any more possible. He had the exact same dimples in his cheeks. I touched them lightly, before leaning forwards and kissing them.

"Love you, Logan,"

"I love you too, Kaia," he whispered, before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Come on, we need to go to sleep," I whispered, snuggling onto his chest. He pulled the Spiderman cover over us.

"Bonne nuit, petite fille," he said, kissing my hair again.

"Goodnight big brother," I said, closing my eyes.

**9.41 hours/minutes later:**

"GET UP!" someone yelled, thumping me with a pillow.

"Whassatime?" I mumbled.

"10.51 am," they said.

"Too early. Go way," I said, throwing the pillow back at them.

"Get off one of my best friends, and then I will," they said. I jumped up, and glared at James Diamond. I looked down at my brother.

"Sorry big bro," I said giggling.

"Wow. You have the same smile as your brother," James said, leaving.

"We better get dressed," Logan said, getting up.

"I gotta IM my friend Jaye anyways," I said, walking to the media room.

"Siya at brunch," he yelled. I walked through the door, and to the computer.

**ReddBulFaeri: BOOYA!  
>JayMaz: Is Ur bro here in la?<strong>

**ReddBulFaeri: yea he's awsm.**

**JayMaz: nice. I herd hes in a band**

**ReddBulFaeri: yea big time rush w/ Gustavo rocque**

**JayMaz: Awsm : D**

**ReddBulFaeri: u comin 2 peewee hockee 2day?**

**JayMaz: yea. Bring Ur bro and his band.**

**ReddBulFaeri: fine.**

**JayMaz: YAY! Are they hawt?;)**

**ReddBulFaeri: gross. You'll find out.**

I walked back out, locking the door.

"What's in there?"

I nearly jumped outta my skin. I whipped around and saw Carlos.

(pagebreak!)

"Nothing you should know about. Now. Turn around and walk away," I said, walking away. I went into my bedroom and sorted around before putting on my tennis skirt, top, and shoes. Then, I grabbed a towel and went for a shower. I tied my hair back in a ponytail, put in a pink tennis hair band, and picked up my black wayfarer Ray-Bans. I got changed, and popped a piece of raspberry flavored gum into my mouth. I ran downstairs, almost banging into Logan.

"Where are you going?"

"To the tennis court out back,"

"Cool, mind if I watch?"

"No, hey, our neighbor, and my friend Jamie will be playing with me," I said.

"That's okay, meet ya out the back,"

"Sure. Can you bring me a drink?"

"Strawberry Lemonade?"

"You know me well," I smiled, skipping down the rest of the staircase.

"YO JAMIE!" I screamed.

"HARP!" she shouted back.

" (**Jamie, **_**Kaia, **_Both)

**What's that? **_**A hat?**_

Crazy funky junky hat

**Overslept, **_**Hair unsightly**_

Tryin' to look like Keira Knightley

**We've been there, **_**we've done that**_

We see right through your funky hat!"

We both giggled and I ran up to hug her, wrapping my legs around her.

"Boo!" someone yelled behind me. I turned around and laughed. Logan was dressed in _very _short tennis shorts and a white tank top.

"Jamie, this is Logan. Logan, this is Jamie Maslow, my best friend," I said, still giggling at my brother. Jaye is almost two years younger than me, but is eight inches taller than me. Growing up as the only girl (aside from her mom) in a family of six, she is quite the tomboy. Her Dad, Mike (age 46), built a tree house for us in the back of our property when I was we were about 4-6 years old. Her Mom, Angela (age 39), taught us everything to do with icing and decorating cakes when we were around 10-12 years old. Her brother, Jared, taught us to snowboard when we went with my Mom to the Swiss Alps. Her brother, Jamiez, taught us to skateboard when we were both living in NYC, and her little brother, Joey, taught us everything he learnt about Lego since he could talk. Jamie is a sweet, down-to-earth, fun-to-be-around, laid-back girl who can be crazy at times. She likes the colors sea foam green, purple, blue, and silver; she likes the foods hamburgers and pizza; loves horses; and likes skateboarding, wakeboarding, snowboarding, singing, dancing, and hanging with friends. Food, guitars, drums, dance, and music are what she likes. She dislikes sharks, tornadoes, and earthquakes. She has light brown curly hair with blue streaks, bangs to the left side, green-gray eyes, and is quite slim.

**1 hour later…**

(pagebreak!)

We were quite far into our match when we decided to take a break. I sat down and ate my strawberry shortcake and drank strawberry lemonade while Jamie ate a small slice of pizza and drank a bottle of water.

"You girls okay? You look puffed," Logan said, walking up with two towels. He threw them at both of us, just as Joey ran up to us.

"Jaye? Ed on phone for you," he said, acting _very _cute in his all-Lego themed clothing, while holding out her white iPhone 4.

"Hey babe," she said.

"Sorry!" she mouthed at Logan and me.

"Ki ? Whodat?" he asked, pointing at Logan.

"Well, Joe-go, that is my brother, Logan," I said, smiling as the kid jumped on my back.

"Piggyback!" he yelled. I smiled at Logan, then stood up, balancing while I ran around the turf. I ran back to Logan, and let Joey drop to the ground.

"Logan? Are you Ki's buvver?" asked Joey. Logan and I laughed, before Logan answered.

"Yeah. Are you Jamie's brother?"

"Yes. I have…1…2…3 big brothers and sisters. They are Jamie, Jared, and Jamiez," he said, counting them off on his fingers.

"How old are they?"

"Jamie is 14 and my big sisser. Jamiez is 21 and my biggest buvver. Jared is my big buvver and is 18," explained Joey to Logan.

"And how old are you?" asked Logan.

"I'm four!" he said, smiling proudly.

"Bye-bye!" he yelled as Jamie walked back, holding her phone. Joey ran off, then paused to whisper to his sister, and running through the hedge again. I smiled after the little boy, then turned to face my friend.

Then I saw her face.

"Ohmygod… Jaye! What's the matter!" I shouted, hugging her.

"Ethan dumped me for some…chick," she sobbed.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. Men are rats. Listen to me, they're fleas on rats. Worse than that, they're amoebas on fleas on rats. I mean, they're too low for even the dogs to bite. The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy," I quoted from Grease.

"He was so nice to me this summer," she sobbed.

"Do you know what I think?"

"No," she mumbled.

"I think that Peace and Harmony should send him a special song," I said, smirking.

"Like what?"

"Well… kinda like…" I trailed off.

"The new song? The one you made for Jett?"

"Exactly,"

**About a Week Later…**

**(PAGEBREAK! :D)**

**Ethan POV:**

Kaia sent me an email. Containing a video. So what do I do? Click on the link…

' "**Hey. Babe," Jamie Maslow said into the camera.**

'**Peace and Harmony have a song they wanna sing to you… in fact… a couple of songs about you…," said Kaia.**

"**One…two…three,"**

"**You had it all  
>The day you told me<br>Told me you want me  
>I had it all<br>But let you fool me  
>Fool me completely<br>yeah, I was so stupid  
>To give you all my attention<br>'Cause the way you played me  
>Exposed your true intention<strong>

**and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me?  
>And mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me<strong>

**So watch your back  
>'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you<br>I set the trap and when I'm done  
>then You'll know what I've been through<br>so Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now  
>and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out<strong>

**And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me?  
>And mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me<strong>

**I know I'm being bitter**

**But I'm a drive you under  
><strong>(PAGEBREAK!)

**Cause you just don't,  
>Don't deserve a "happy ever after"<br>but what you did to me  
>After you told me<br>You never felt that way  
>it was only just a game<strong>

**You had it all  
>and one day!<br>**(PAGEBREAK! :D)**  
>and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me (begging on your knees for me)<br>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawling like a centipede)  
>You mess with me?<br>And mess with her!  
>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>yeah, One day you'll begging on your knees for me,"**

"**Get a call on a random afternoon  
>I pick it up and I see that it's you<br>Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
>You said it's over, it's over, it's over<strong>

**Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<br>Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
>And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna<strong>

**Dance hard, laugh hard  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.**

**Jump up, fall down  
>Gonna play it loud now.<br>Don't care, my head's  
>Spinning all around now.<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.**

**I thought I'd be here on my own  
>Waiting for you to knock on my door<strong>

(PAGEBREAK!**  
>Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone<br>And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.**

**I found a place where I can't lose myself  
>And just leave your memory on the shelf.<br>See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
>Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going<strong>

**To dance hard, laugh hard  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.**

**Jump up, fall down  
>Gonna play it loud now.<br>Don't care, my head's  
>Spinning all around now.<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.**

**Spendin' money like you don't mean a thing  
>I'm going crazy now I don't even think<br>I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
>Till I forget about you<strong>

**Dance hard, laugh hard  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.**

**Jump up, fall down  
>Gonna play it loud now.<br>Don't care, my head's  
>Spinning all around now.<br>I swear I'll do  
>Anything that I have to<br>Till I forget about you.  
><strong>(PAGEBREAK! :D)

**Till I forget about you  
>Till I forget about you!"<strong>

"**We hope you enjoyed our songs!"**

"**BYE FOR NOW AND FOREVER!"'**

A/N: Okay. :D so it's done! And HEAPS of pagebreaks! I think… about 8?

Anyways! R+R?

PRESS THAT BUTTON!\

Please?


End file.
